Follow that cat!
by Septemberjoy
Summary: ok, so I used to post as Whte Sapphire - lost that account ~ this is a Sab/7th Crossover :P


Sabrina/7th Heaven Crossover

Author's note:

Don't own characters, story is my own.

Old Sabrina characters because I prefer 

the older episodes and Valerie has been

one of my favs for a long time. Reviews

are welcome but nothing insulting such 

as "oops I went to sleep': This is my 

second Sabrina/7th Heaven crossover

and likely my last,  school is getting

very demanding. I hope you enjoy it.

YWhite Sapphire

Follow That Cat!

Sabrina awoke to the sound of talking downstairs. She scanned her room for Salem but her was nowhere in sight.

Sleepily Sabrina got out of bed and used her magic to zap herself clean and dressed; tight black jeans and a 

loose butterfly print sweater, perfect for the pleasant, but chilly fall day.

Mostly awake by now Sabrina bounced down the stairs to the kitchen_,_

Sabrina: Hi Aunt Zelda, where's Salem? I was sure he'd be down here begging for food…

Zelda: Good morning dear, I haven't seen Salem this morning, I thought he was sleeping in your room…

Looks towards the back door. Hilda! Could you come in here for a moment?

Hilda appears,  somewhat annoyed at being dragged away from her fun,

Hilda: Oh Zelda, I nearly had that pesky squirrel… Morning Sabrina…

Sabrina: Hi aunt Hilda, Salem wasn't with you was he?

Hilda: No, Salem wasn't with me, I haven't seen him since late yesterday night.

Sabrina: I wonder where he has gone!

Zelda: I'm sure he'll turn up when his stomach gets the better of him,… Don't you have school to get to?

Looking at her watch Sabrina grabs a piece of toast from the table

Sabrina: Uh-oh, I'm definitely running late, better zap myself there today.

Zelda: Have a good day…. 

Sabrina pointed her finger and ZAP she was in the empty corridor, the bell for homeroom had gone a few seconds ago, 

Not wanting to run into Mr Kraft, her nosey vice-principle, Sabrina ran to her homeroom.

Valerie: Sabrina! I didn't think  you were coming today! You're never late!

Sabrina: Sorry Val, Salem's gone missing and I was looking for him.

Valerie: Poor Salem, I hope he comes back soon, he's such a cute kitty.

Libby had overheard part of their conversation and walked up to them.

Libby: Well I would have run away too if I had to live with a freak.

Libby walked away, Sabrina thought about casting a spell on her, that time she'd turned Libby into a goat was pretty funny.. 

No, she wouldn't use her magic to get even with anyone, at least, not yet.

Sabrina: You'd think she'd have something better to do with her time wouldn't you…

Valerie: That was pretty mean of her to say.

The bell fro 1st period went.

Sabrina: Well I gotta get to Biology, see you in English Val.

Lunch time; Sabrina, Valerie and Harvey are sitting around a table in the cafeteria

Harvey: I'm really sorry about your cat running away Sabrina, I'll help you look for him after school if you want.

Sabrina: Salem would never run away, he's just missing. It's ok Harvey, I know you have football practise today.

Valerie: Well I'd help but I have a meeting for the newspaper. Where do you think he could have gone?

Sabrina: I don't know where he went, I don't know why he'd want to go anywhere… I've gotta ago make a phone call…

Valerie: Ok Sabrina, Call me tonight?

Sabrina: Sure Val…

Sabrina walked out to the phones and quickly dialled her home.

Hilda answered.

Sabrina: Hi aunt Hilda, anything on Salem???

Hilda: Nothing, it's possible that he ate Zelda's latest experiment, transportation cookies. 

They've gone too and if he ate them he could be anywhere.

Sabrina: Well the last time I saw him was last night, I was going to bed and he said he was going to watch TV for a while.

Hilda: Ok, so it is a possibility that he is now running around in some TV show.  I'll go check what was on last night, see you when you get home.

They both hung up, Hilda went to find the TV guide and to suggest to Zelda that Salem was in the TV.

Sabrina, went to her locker to grab her books for the next class. The rest of the day seemed to drag by.

Finally Sabrina got home.

She came crashing through the door.

Sabrina: I'm home!! Is Salem??

Zelda came out of the kitchen, her face had black smudges and her hair was all frazzled. Hilda came out just behind her looking much the same.

Zelda: Did you have a good day? (shakes her head slightly as if trying to think) Salem still isn't around. We tried to recreate my 

Transportation cookies and go into the program after him but it was a disaster.

Hilda: Never, NEVER! Will I work with you again Zelda!

Sabrina: Do you know what show he is in?

Zelda: Yes, we narrowed it down to the X Files and 7th Heaven. As Salem has seen every X File around he said it no longer interested him as he always knew what would happen next, we ruled that out and so it must be 7th Heaven.

Hilda: As we can't get in without the cookies and you've been in there before we thought you should go in after him.

Sabrina: Wha?? Me go into 7th Heaven again?? Well, if you're sure he is in there I'll go.

Zelda: We knew you would. He shouldn't be too hard to find

Sabrina: Ok, well I'd better get in there now, I think I know a way to get in without it being on…

She stood close to the TV closed her eyes and concentrated. As she recited she pointed her magic finger towards herself.

Sabrina: 

_Sun shine and moon glow,_

_Put me where I will know,_

_How to find Salem,_

_Where and how,_

_Put me there now, now, NOW!_

Sabrina opened her eyes as the spell took charge.

Sabrina: **FOLLOW THAT CAT!**

As Sab dropped down onto the Camden's front lawn she took a good look around.

Nothing much had changed, she could hear Happy barking out the back and wondered why she wasn't inside.

Walking up to the front door she was about to ring the bell when Ruthie came bounding out…

Ruthie: Hey! I remember you! You're the witch!!!

Sabrina: Yep, that's me, is Mary around?

Ruthie: Yeah, she's upstairs, I'll get her for you, come in.

They walked into the house, at the bottom of the stairs Ruthie stopped.

Ruthie: MARY!!! Come down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary: OK, OK!!

Mary came down the stairs glowering, she saw Sabrina and paused on the bottom step.

Sabrina: Hi Mary, you haven't seen my cat Salem have you??

Mary: Yeah I have, he's here now, upstairs in my room.  

I figured it was your cat, don't know of any others that talk!

She motions for Sabrina to follow her upstairs and she does.

Mary: I am still not used to the fact he talks…

Sabrina: It took me a while, in here?

Mary nods and they walk into the room she shares with Lucy, Salem is curled up on Mary's bed and  sees

Sabrina.

Salem: Sabrina!!!  What took you soooooo long?

He jumped off the bed, ran to the door where Sab was and jumped into her arms.

Sabrina: I've missed you too Salem. We were all worried!

Salem: about little old me? Remind  me never to eat anything that Zelda touches again!

Mary: I'm going to miss you Salem, sure you were only here since last night but you're good company…

Salem: why don't you come back with us for the rest of the day? Get everyone to come along. 

You could do that couldn't you Sabrina?

Sabrina: Um, well I could try…

Mary: Cool! I'll go tell everyone!

The all went down to the kitchen, The Camden's were all there at Mary's request.

Lucy: Why are we here Mary? And why is the witch back?  

Lucy hadn't forgotten about what Sabrina had done to her last time and was suspicious.

Mary: Well, as you all know Salem has been here since last night and Sabrina came to take him home, and has offered to take us back with her for the rest of the day.. What do you all think?

Ruthie: Wow! Really?? Cool!

Simon: Sounds good, count me in…

Mary; Well I'm all for it. 

Matt: I've got nothing else to do.

Eric: I don't see why not.

Annie: Sure, saves me for cooking.

Mary: Lucy??

They all turn to face Lucy, she is still suspicious

Lucy: Ok, Ok, I'll come.

Sabrina: It's settled then. Ready?

They all nod, the Camden's follow Sabrina outside

Sabrina:   

_Now the 9 of us must fly,_

_ back home and to _

_west bridge high. _

_Salem lead the way, _

_fly like a bat_

_There rest of us here_

_ must **FOLLOW THAT CAT!**_

As she pointed more sparks flew and they all rose in the air, Salem was in front.

The sky swirled black and opened up, they all were sucked into it.

Hilda and Zelda had been waiting impatiently, watching the TV. 

The screen turned black and had the same swirl as the sky.

The sisters stepped back to allow room for Sabrina and Salem to come through.

As the Camden's followed Sabrina and Salem out the room became very cramped.

Zelda and Hilda were forced onto the couch as were Salem and Sabrina.

Finally they were all out and standing in the room.

Zelda: I thought you were only getting Salem Sabrina…

Hilda: Well! Introduce us Sabrina!!

Sabrina; Aunt Zelda, this was Salem's idea. This is Mary, Lucy, Ruthie, Matt, Simon, Eric and Annie.

As she introduced them they stepped forward.

Ruthie: Are you half witches too??

Zelda: No dear, we are full witches, I'm Zelda and this is Hilda, we are Sabrina's aunts.

Ruthie: This is so cool!!

Zelda smiled, Sabrina, wondering what they could do for the rest of the night, dragged Hilda and Mary into the kitchen.

Sabrina: Aunt Hilda, do you think we could all go to the Slicery? And would you and aunt Zelda come too?

Hilda: Sounds great! What are we waiting for?

Sabrina: Great, everyone like pizza Mary?

Mary: Who doesn't!!

Sabrina: Cool, well I'll call Valerie and Harvey, I promised I would, and they would love to meet you…

Hilda: Sabrina, Harvey and Valerie wouldn't understand. I mean, what could we tell them?

Sabrina: oh yeah, nearly forgot about that. We'll just have to disguise them a little, that way no one will know.

Mary: Disguise??? Hang on a minute!

Sabrina: it'd only be small changes, you're all pretty famous around here, I really don't know how I could explain it.

Mary: Ok, but Lucy won't like this…

Mary talked Lucy around, Sabrina had called Val and they all were at the Slicery. Valerie finished a slice of pizza.

Valerie: You know, you kinda look like that family from 7th Heaven..

Sabrina: you think so Val? What do you think aunt Zelda?

Zelda: well maybe… but I don't know

Ruthie: What are we gonna  do next??

Sabrina: well do you want to see my school? 

Ruthie: yeah!!

Sabrina: ok, aunt Zelda has the spare key, she's working on a new look for the science rooms.

Zelda: But I gave that ba… oh, of course I do!

They all headed over to Westbridge High, Zelda had zapped a copy of the key into her bag, they got to the door, Zelda opened it and the group went in.

Valerie: It's kinda weird to be here when school isn't on…

Sabrina: how true….

Lucy: This looks so much like my school, what do you expect, a school is a school…

Sabrina nodded in agreement. 

Sabrina: What do you want to do now?

Zelda: Let's all go back…

She was cut off as a stubby shadow of a man appeared.

He  was walking down the corridor, but hadn't noticed the group standing there yet..

Sabrina started to back into the cafeteria, thankfully, the room behind them had the doors open. Mr Kraft walked by, without noticing them.

Sabrina: That was close!

They all let out a sigh, they'd been holding their breath without knowing it.

Ruthie: It's been fun, but I want to go home…

Annie came forward

Annie: Yes, it has been a long day.

Zelda: Well let's go back home and we can send... I mean, we can drop Valerie off on the way.

After leaving Valerie they took a short cut and magically zapped into the Spellman's lounge.

Hilda: Well Sabrina, you brought them out, so you'd better send them back.

Sabrina hugged Mary, 

Sabrina: It was great seeing you all again…

Mary: Come visit sometime?

Sabrina nodded, and the Camden's took a step back.

Sabrina:  

_Back home now you must flee_

_Back to friends and family_

_We've had much fun while you've been here_

_When you've gone we'll shed  a tear_

_You followed that cat to come with me_

_That cat must stay but you can't be_

_Back to happy and back to home_

_We'll make sure you land on foam!_

She pointed her finger and the Camden's shrank back into the TV.

Salem: Land on foam???

Sabrina: Well, hey, it rhymes!

The three witches and cat sat down  and looked at the TV. The ad was over and the show started. The 7th Heaven theme started, the witches smiled, everything was how it should be.


End file.
